


Why did you do that?

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Bingo [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Distance will turn a casual conversation between Oliver and Barry into NSFWOlivarry Bingo 2020: Sexting
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	Why did you do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Italic: Barry
> 
> Bold: Oliver

Long-distance relationships can be difficult, even more so when both are vigilantes in their respective cities, Barry in Central and Oliver in Star, six hundred miles from each other. With all the metahuman cases, the work and the pursuit of criminals they have not had time to meet in two months and that is saying something, since Barry has not been free to run all the way to Star.

Sometimes they use the phone a lot, they call each other almost every day to listen to each other even if it's only for five minutes, sometimes they exchange messages throughout the day, although Oliver is not a big fan of it, Barry will use a thousand heart emojis and he will respond with the emoji that rolls his eyes, although smiling on the other side of the screen and the brunette knows it.

Barry is in his lab, taking a little break from work while waiting for some tests to be ready, he took out his phone and took a picture, basically it was him with the window in the background, he sent it to Oliver along with the message:

_ Bored at work, I miss you 😔 _

Not even five minutes later, he received a reply, it was a picture, his boyfriend was shirtless in his room, then came a message:

**Finishing training, I missed you in the shower.**

The brown haired man blushes a little, both for the image and the words, he answers:

_ 🙈🙈 🙈 We'll see each other soon and I'll join you _

Then, again the answer came quickly:

**I have been thinking a lot, about all the things I would like to do when we see each other again. Do you want to know? 😏**

Barry hesitates for a second, but finally he decides, the tests would still take a while to finish, he can chat a little more 

_ Yes 🙈 _

He sees that Oliver is writing, he has stayed like this for a while, he leaves his phone on his desk, the notification of a new message arrives, but before he can even open it, it disappears, when he enters the chat he sees why: 

**[Message deleted]**

Followed by 

**I better tell you when we meet again 😉**

That is definitely unexpected, he sends another message 

_ Ollie?  _

Twenty minutes go by and the message remains unanswered, it doesn't bother him, he knows that Oliver is sometimes busy or slow to respond, so Barry continues with his work, but his mind constantly returns to that message, just imagining what it said, he tries to concentrate on the fingerprint analysis he is doing and almost succeeds until his phone rings again 

**Sorry I took so long, I was a little distracted thinking about you**

And another picture, this one makes him blush more than the last one: He can only see a part of his boyfriend's abs, the next thing he notices is that he's wearing only his black boxers, the ones that fit so tightly, he can clearly see the outline of his erection; he bites his lip, writes a response

_ I can't wait to see you  _

The answer takes a while to arrive, the first message he receives is a bunch of meaningless letters, the second is a little more coherent, finally the third is well written

**Writing messages with one hand is difficult**

Seconds later he receives another picture, similar to the previous one, but this time the underwear has disappeared, Oliver's hand is around his dick, Barry groans quietly, looks down, he too has started to get hard, without thinking much, he writes his answer at super speed 

_ I would like to be there to help you, put my lips around you and blow you until you come in my mouth, then swallow everything. ..I miss you so much, I need to have you inside me _

As soon as he sends the message he realizes that maybe he has gone too far, he shouldn't have given in to Oliver's game, at least not in time and place of work, but he can't regret it now, it's done; then he hears his phone ring, looks at the screen, it's him. He runs off at a hurried human speed, for his bad luck he meets Captain Singh halfway to the bathroom

"Allen, is something wrong with you?"

He can only achieve a lot of incoherent babbling, he has no idea what he said, but the captain seems fine with the answer and lets him go; luckily the toilets are empty, he opens the message

**I love it when you get like this... I miss you too, I miss being buried inside you and feeling you squirm on top of me, the way you moan when you are about to come and scratch my back...**

He secures the door, drops his phone for a moment and unbuttons his pants, starts caressing himself slowly while he thinks of an answer 

_ Ollie, don't make me think about those things, just to imagine me face down in your bed and you fucking me... I'm getting hard, I had to run to the bathroom to masturbate _

His answer arrives in a few seconds

**Let me see**

He does his best to take a decent picture, in a few seconds he took about fifty, chooses one and deletes the rest, sends it without any other message, a few seconds later his phone lights up again

**Damn, Barry, you look so beautiful, you don't know what I would give to be there and kiss all your moles, run my tongue all over your body and listen to you moaning my name**

Now he understands the message of a few minutes ago, it is really difficult to write with one hand, he keeps on caressing himself while he sends his answer 

_ Yes... I dare you to make me scream the next time we meet, bite me so hard that the mark will be seen the next day _ . 

**And not only that, I'm going to make you come many times in a row until you can't get out of bed... You're so sexy and you don't even realize it, I love you, Barry**

_ I can't wait for that day to come, I love making love to you, you always leave me wanting more, I love you, Ollie _

He ignores his phone in favor of finishing what he started, a few up and down movements and has to bite his lip to drown out the moan of pleasure, uses toilet paper to clean himself, he is still catching his breath when a message ring 

**I think I need to take another bath, I'm a mess, because of you 😉**

Barry laughs a little and rolls his eyes

_ I would never have done something like that before. What did you do to me, Oliver Queen? _

His only cheeky response is

😏🍆😏

_ Idiot, I love you _

**I love you too, I've taken up too much of your time, talk to you later**

He finishes getting ready and leaves the bathroom, smiling more than usual, returns to the lab and sees that the tests have already been completed, he works on the rest of the reports as fast as he can

* * *

Oliver is in his apartment, he is doing some night exercise, suddenly a draft comes in that he knows perfectly

"Bar, I thought you had a lot of work at the police station" 

"I speeded things up a bit, I wanted to see you... I hope you haven't forgotten your promises from this morning"

"It will be a pleasure to fulfill each and every"

They kiss passionately and walk to bed

* * *

The next morning, Barry enters the station, he is limping, his clothes barely cover the huge bite mark on his collarbone and yet he is happy, smiling like an idiot, when he goes up the stairs to his lab, the captain calls him 

"Allen, come here a moment"

Confused, he walks towards his boss

"Are you better from your… yesterday problem?"

"Yesterday's problem?"

"Yes, his stomach infection that had kept you in the bathroom for hours, you can take the day if necessary"

"No, no, I'm better already"

"Go to work then"

"Yes, sir"

He goes upstairs, embarrassed by his lame excuse, blames Oliver, sends him a message 

_ I don't know what you did with me, whatever it is, don't stop doing it 💚💚💚 _

**🙄🙄🙄, I love you 😉**

The end

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time that I wrote sexting I hope you liked it :)


End file.
